libr_323_practicefandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Nemo
Recently I got 6 little fish, 3 Cory Catfishhttp://www.aquariumcarebasics.com/freshwater-aquarium-fish/cory-catfish/ and 3 Neon Tetrahttp://aquariumtidings.com/neon-tetra/ as my birthday present, and this has got me thinking about Finding Nemo. I have always wanted a clown fish, as I find them to be adorable (as far as a fish is concerned). Finding Nemo is a great children's movie with the plot centred around a small clown fish who is curious and wanting to prove himself. Throughout the movie Nemo faces many challenges in which he must overcome. First, he is kidnapped by some men in a boat as he is trying to prove that he can be brave. He is then placed in a fish tank with many other fish he does not know and is quite scared. The fish tank scene has reminded me about my own little fish I have recently brought home, and though it is probably irrational, I worry about them and want to make sure they are safe and healthy. We did get them from the same school of fish at the store, and not from the ocean, so at least they may have known each other before being separated from the rest of their school. On the other hand, Nemo is not from a store and is thrown into a new environment with fish from many different places. He soon learns that he can trust his fellow tank mates and creates new friendships and is able to return home with their help. Although my fish seem to be happy and have not yet tried to block the filter or maneuver themselves through any drains, I like to make sure that they are alright and continue on doing their little fishy fish things. Finding Nemo follows the journey of the captured Nemo and his father Marlin, who races to find his son and meets Dory, a fish with short-term memory loss. The journey continues in the sequel Finding Dory, which was released in 2016, 13 years after Finding Nemo was initially released. While Finding Nemo was a great success at the box office, bringing in over $940.3 million US, Finding Dory was met with even greater success, bringing in an estimated $1.028 billion US. The popularity of Finding Nemo has led to the creation of the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage in Disneyland, where everyone can see Nemo and his friends under the water. Disneyland Resort. (2017). Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage. Retrieved from https://disneyland.disney.go.com/attractions/disneyland/finding-nemo-submarine-voyage/ In Finding Dory, the story begins as Dory attempts to search for her long lost family and makes a number of new friends along the way. This includes Hank, a grumpy but kind octopus who helps Dory with her search and Dory eventually learns the true meaning of friendship and family. General Information * Rated G * Release Date: May 30, 2003 * Related Movies: Finding Dory * * Rated PG * * Release Date: June 17 2016 Voice Cast * Marlin (Albert Brooks) - A clownfish. Coral's husband and Nemo's dad. * Dory (Ellen DeGeneres) - A blue tang fish with short term memory loss. * Nemo (Alexander Gould) - Marlin's son. * Gill (Willem Dafoe) - A moorish idol fish living in the dentist's office aquarium. * Peach (Allison Janney) - Starfish in the aquarium at the dentist's office. * Bubbles (Stephen Root) - Yellow tang fish who loves bubbles. References External Links Finding Nemo: http://movies.disney.com/finding-nemo